


follow you down to the red oak tree

by glazedsun



Series: SamBucky Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Forests, Nonbinary Sam Wilson, Other, Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedsun/pseuds/glazedsun
Summary: Bucky blinked again, reaching for the mug of some kind of hot drink that was handed to him. He sniffed it, and couldn’t help but smile as the familiar, cozy scents of cinnamon, apple, and clove washed over him, warming him before he even took a sip of the drink.“Wait,” he hesitated, mug lifted to his lips. He lowered it, looking at the being with narrowed eyes. “Is this some kind of Persephone and Hades shit? If I drink this, am I going to be forced to stay in this cave forever?”To Bucky’s surprise and delight, Sam burst out into laughter, shaking their head in amusement. “Persephone and Hades are just myths.”“So if they’re just myths, what does that make you?”“Oh, I am a god,” Sam laughed.or,bucky is on the run and stumbles into a forest, where sam takes him under his wing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: SamBucky Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601554
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	follow you down to the red oak tree

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for the Sambucky Bingo! this one is for my 'forest god au' square. i decided that sam needed to be a beautiful god, so here we are. this isn't beta'd. 
> 
> title from the song of the same title by james vincent mcmorrow

Bucky fell to his knees, panting, hating taking the time to pause like this. His eyes darted around, tracking if anyone was still on his trail. He listened, hearing nothing but the sounds of birds and insects, and allowed himself to relax a fraction. He closed his eyes, running a hand through his tangled hair.

When he opened his eyes, there was someone standing in front of him.

Bucky let out an undignified yelp, falling back to scramble backwards a few feet. He sat down, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath again, forcing himself to swallow down his anxiety when he really took in what was in front of him.

In front of him stood the most magnificent being that Bucky had ever seen. The being, creature, whomever they may be, was radiant. Their beauty was unlike anything Bucky had ever seen before. Their eyes were a rich, deep brown and looked like they held the secrets of the world. Around their head was a circlet woven of a mixture of fern leaves, twigs, and flowers that were a deep, rich, red, the color of his sister’s favorite wine. But the way they held themselves- that’s where so much beauty and power radiated from. They seemed to transcend any notions of gender that Bucky had ever been taught. The shoulders were broad, muscular, but held up with a grace that seemed to defy air. On the being’s dark, muscular arm perched a falcon, its feathers that same deep, rich brown of the being’s skin. Both being and falcon remained silent and perfectly still, assessing.

“Who are you?” Bucky blurted out, tactfully.

The being smiled, but did not answer Bucky’s question. Instead, they said, “Do not fear. Those who hunt for sport are not allowed in my forest, whatever their prey may be. Come.” A hand was held out to Bucky, the one that didn’t have a bird, and Bucky took it after a moment’s hesitation. He followed as he was led through the woods, looking around him as they walked.

Every piece of literature he’d ever read on forests seemed to present one of two ideas: that a forest was some mystical, pure, place unspoiled by humanity where one could go to ‘escape’, or that it was a dark place, full of lurking, terrifying evil to stay away from. The deeper they went into the forest, Bucky realized that neither was true. The forest was full of life; to Bucky’s oversensitive ears, it was a cacophony of sounds, but softer than the shrill car horns and sirens of a big city. It was warmer, though, than the eerie stillness of the prairies in Indiana he’d grown up near.

Despite the hiding places the trees and underbrush provided, Bucky found he wasn’t nearly as afraid in the forest as he often was lately when standing in the middle of a prairie. The silence, the stillness, the tall grasses; it felt like holding his breath in the moment before disaster struck. The forest, at least that particular forest, felt more like letting out a breath in the aftermath.

Of course, that may have been the warmth of the hand that was still holding his.

Eventually, they stopped walking and came to what looked like just an ordinary cave. Bucky frowned a little, but continued to follow the being. He was surprised when he stepped inside the cave and was hit by a comforting warmth, as if the very stones around them radiated heat.

“Come,” the being repeated, leading Bucky further in and motioning to a table, where a feast was spread out before them and candles looked freshly lit. “Go, fetch our guest a warm, wet cloth to clean up with.” The being turned to look at Bucky, raking their eyes up and down his body. “And perhaps a change of clothes so we can burn these.”

Bucky blinked, partially offended until he glanced down and noticed that his clothes were, indeed, in tatters from running through the brush. Fair. He also looked around in confusion, wondering who the hell they were talking to. Needless to say, he was quite startled when, with a flourish of wings, the _falcon_ took off further into the cave, dark wings glistening with chestnut hues as they reflected the candlelight.

Okay, so they could talk to birds. That… okay.

Bucky blinked again, reaching for the mug of some kind of hot drink that was handed to him. He sniffed it, and couldn’t help but smile as the familiar, cozy scents of cinnamon, apple, and clove washed over him, warming him before he even took a sip of the drink.

“Wait,” he hesitated, mug lifted to his lips. He lowered it, looking at the being with narrowed eyes. “Is this some kind of Persephone and Hades shit? If I drink this, am I going to be forced to stay in this cave forever?”

To Bucky’s surprise and delight, the being burst out into laughter, shaking their head in amusement. “Persephone and Hades are just myths, James.”

Bucky nearly dropped his mug at that name. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been called that; certainly not as long as he’d been on the run. It had been so long it didn’t feel right to him, even coming from the mouth of this beautiful creature in front of him.

“It’s Bucky,” he corrected, once he regained his composure. “So if they’re just myths, what does that make you?”

“Oh, I am a god,” the being laughed. “Go, freshen up and change, and I will explain more to you,” he said as the falcon returned, talons clutching a basket holding a change of clothes and a soft cloth. The being sighed. “Dear one, we’ve talked about putting the wet in with the clean.” The falcon tilted its head, making the being roll their eyes. “Thank you, nonetheless. Hopefully the clean clothes will not be too damp for your liking, Bucky.”

Bucky suppressed a shiver at the way his name sounded from the being, so much better than James. “I’m sure it will be fine, thank you.” He took the basket from the falcon, watching it land on the being’s arm again. He walked in the direction of a smaller cavern entrance where he was directed, which turned out to be a small, cozy room, giant pillows strewn all over the floor. He quickly took his dirty clothes off, stripping down completely before using the cloth- which was somehow warm, and Bucky wasn’t going to ask about how a falcon could warm a wet cloth- to clean himself off. He immediately felt better, and with a content sigh pulled on the loose cotton garments, feeling infinitely more comfortable than he had. Bucky tossed the old clothes back in the basket and carried it back out with him.

When Bucky walked back out, the being was seated at the table, a goblet in hand. “Much better,” they said, making Bucky blush a little. “Set those down and come eat. You look famished.” When Bucky started to move closer, but hesitated a little bit, the being rolled their eyes. “It’s not cursed and it’s not poisoned. Now stop being dramatic and sit so I can tell you my story.”

Bucky blinked, startled, and let out a laugh before sitting down across from the being. “Are you finally going to tell me your name, since you know mine?”

The being tilted their head, birdlike, staring at Bucky for a moment before nodding. “My name does not translate fully into your language. I often go by the Falcon,” Bucky glanced at the falcon on their arm, “because I do not often give out my real name.” The being, falcon, hesitated, staring at Bucky as if reading his soul, trying to make a decision. After an agonizingly awkward several minutes, they added, “However, the closest translation to my name is Sam.”

Sam. Falcon. They were both good names, Bucky decided. They fit the being, much like how the name Bucky felt right to him. “Thank you for sharing it with me,” Bucky said, his voice reverent, feeling honored.

“You’re welcome,” Sam smiled.

Bucky hesitated for a split second, then decided to just say fuck it and start eating. The food looked and smelled amazing, and Sam was correct: the chase had taken a lot out of him, and he was starving. He ate some of the stew, making a sound of pleasure. He looked up at Sam. “How did you know my name, anyway?”

“I’m a god,” Sam reminded Bucky, who immediately flushed and began to apologize because, duh. Sam snorted in laughter, popping a morsel of food into their own mouth before explaining what Bucky figured was the actual truth. A gorgeous god with a sense of humor like Bucky’s. Great, he’s already a goner. “I’ve heard rumors of a mortal being hunted down. You came crashing through my forest and startled my animals. It’s pretty easy to put those two together.”

Bucky shrunk down in his seat, partially embarrassed and partially still reeling from the chase. “Yeah, that’s me,” he muttered.

“What is it they are chasing you down for?” Sam asked.

“I thought you were a god and knew everything,” Bucky retorted, his eyes widening immediately after realizing that he sassed a flippin’ god.

Sam stared at Bucky in surprise, then broke out into a grin that lit up their entire face. “No one has ever sparred back with me. I like your spirit.” Bucky relaxed, grinning a little and giving a little half-shrug. It seemed to him that Sam’s composure relaxed as well. “I’m not actually omniscient. Just,” he paused, before settling on, “observant.”

Bucky nodded, picking at his food. “It’s a, uh, long story,” he said. Sam remained silent, so Bucky took a long drink. “Why did you save me?” He asked.

“Like I told you, I don’t allow any sport hunting,” Sam shrugged. “Is that not reason enough?”

Bucky sighed. “I guess it is. But you didn’t have to… do all this,” he said, gesturing at the table full of food and the fresh clothes. “I’m not… a good person.”

“You have a good heart,” Sam said, simple and straight-forward. No nonsense, like it was a true statement. Bucky knew otherwise.

“You’ve never met me before. You know nothing about me,” Bucky retorted, staring down at his hands, one flesh and one metal. He flexed the fingers of his metal hand, knowing just what it was capable of. 

“I may not be omniscient,” Sam said, not quite glaring at Bucky, but it’s close. It made Bucky feel like a scolded child. “But I can sense people’s heart.”

Bucky had to fight the urge to roll his eyes after that. “The health of my heart has nothing to do with my past. Don’t you think there is a reason that I have people after me?”

“I am not talking about how healthy you are,” Sam replied, and they did in fact roll their eyes. “I was told that my family was upset. I came out to investigate, found you, and you looked like you needed help. You’re also quite beautiful.”

“Your family?” Bucky asked first, then blinked. “Wait, you think I’m beautiful?”

Sam laughed at that. “Now that you have cleaned up and gotten rid of those rags? Yes, I do think you’re beautiful.”

“You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” Bucky couldn’t help but say.

Sam was obviously pleased; his eyes crinkled, and the corners of their lips twitched in an almost smile. “As for my family, this forest is my family. All of the life within it is my family.”

“Did you, like… create them?” Bucky asked, eyes wide.

“No, no,” Sam laughed. “I’m not that kind of god. I am their protector.”

“Hence the no hunting for sport,” Bucky surmised.

Sam nodded. “If it is for food, then I do not interfere. However, if that is not the case, then I put a stop to it. The birds were loud, louder than normal, so I sent Redwing to look into it. He reported back to me, so I came.” At the sound of his name, the hawk on Sam’s shoulder turned to look at the god.

“Do you speak with all animals?” Bucky asked.

Sam shook their head. “No, for some reason I’ve only ever been able to understand the language of the birds.”

Bucky, who had spent the days before his hideout was found reading everything he could about dinosaurs, had to ask, “Does that include dinosaurs?”

Sam stared at Bucky, and for a moment Bucky squirmed in his seat. Maybe everything he’d read had been wrong, and birds weren’t truly descended from dinosaurs after all. “Yes, actually,” Sam said. Bucky searched his face for any hint of joking, but was pleased to see none. “I thought humans believed dinosaurs were more related to reptiles?”

“I’ve been reading,” Bucky shrugged, a tinge of pink to his face. He’d always been fascinated by science and scientific advancements, even if it didn’t come naturally to him. “It’s a big debate.”

“Idiots,” Sam muttered. Bucky snickered at that. “I have had many partners throughout my life, but perhaps my closest and my favorite,” Redwing let out the hawk equivalent of an angry shout at that, making Sam roll his eyes and mutter something about dramatics, “was a dilophosaurus. His name, to your understanding, was Riley.”

It was Bucky’s turn to stare at Sam, though this time it was a mix of shock and amusement. “You… you had a pet dinosaur named _Riley_?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “He was a partner, not a pet, but yes.”

“I’m sorry, I just- that’s wild,” Bucky laughed, though the laugh was a little bit nervous; he certainly hoped he wasn’t offending Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. “He was a good friend.”

Bucky composed himself, but couldn’t help but ask, “Did he spit poison?”

“Spit…. Poison?” Sam asked. “You find amusement in Riley’s name, yet ask me if he spits poison?”

That time, Bucky did actually blush. “I just… _Jurassic Park_.”

“I’m not sure what that is, but it sounds terribly inaccurate. No, he did not spit poison.”

Bucky lifted his legs so he could cross them over each other on the boulder he sat on and took a long drink of the cider concoction. It was warming, both in temperature and just to further relax and settle his nerves. For the first time in years, Bucky felt like he could let his guard down some and relax. Something told him that he was safe in the cave. Yes, Sam, Falcon, was a powerful god. There was nothing stopping Sam from hurting him. But Sam had _saved_ him.

Was he now one of the animals protected in the forest by Sam?

It certainly felt that way.

“Come,” Sam said after a lull in conversation, when it was clear both were finished eating. Bucky unfolded his legs and went to stand up to offer help in cleaning up, but Sam simply… thought, and the dirty dishes disappeared.

“That’s a handy trick,” Bucky said, following behind Sam, sneaking a wary look at the now empty table.

“It is,” Sam laughed, leading Bucky to a different corner of the cave. The room wasn’t overly large, but the tall ceiling made it seem bigger. The large fire in the middle helped with the illusion as well. They sat together on large cushions in front of the fire, while Redwing flew off further into the cave.

“He wanted to give us privacy, huh?” Bucky teased.

“Indeed,” Sam laughed, and Bucky couldn’t help but stare. Once again, he found himself captivated by the beauty in front of him. The fire reflected in Sam’s eyes, giving the deep brown hints of amber. Bucky was overcome by a desire to touch the god in front of him, to feel if their skin was as soft as it looked. “You know,” Sam said, and it was in that moment that Bucky realized Sam was staring just as intensely at him, “when I banished those men from the woods and came to find you, at first I had no intentions of bringing you here.”

“No?” Bucky asked, unable to tear his eyes from Sam.

Sam shook his head. “I was going to make sure you were alive, and cast an enchantment to allow you to go on your way and remain hidden for a time.”

“And why didn’t you?” Bucky asked, voice a little bit softer than before.

“You looked…” Sam hesitated, then continued, “you looked terrified. Hurt, vulnerable.”

“I’m sure anyone who came crashing through the forests after being chased would have looked the same… why was I different?”

“Your eyes,” Sam said, immediate and sure. And… Bucky had to blink at that. His eyes? What was so special about his eyes? He tilted his head, asking without words for Sam to explain further. “You looked, still look to an extent, haunted. Lonely. Like you haven’t been anywhere certain for a long time, or even had contact with anyone for a long time.”

At those words, Bucky finally looked away from Sam. He stared at the fire, willing down the tell-tale signs of panic. Sam was a god, Bucky reminded himself. That’s how he could read Bucky. Bucky hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself, but everything that Sam said was true. He hadn’t seen his best friend in years; it’d been even longer since he had seen his sister. Truth be told, he wasn’t even entirely sure where he was. He’d been kidnapped, drugged, tortured, and forced to do things that he would never do otherwise. Somehow, by some miracle, he’d escaped their clutches; he’d been on the run since.

Before he was found, Bucky had been living in the home of a gentle, but senile, old woman. She thought he was her son, who had gone off to war and never made it home. While Bucky appreciated having a place to stay, if he thought too much on it, it made him sick. Was he taking advantage of this old woman, despite repeatedly telling her that he wasn’t who she thought he was? It made his head hurt. So, while he technically had contact with someone, it was not truly as himself.

Still, it was the closest thing to a _home_ that Bucky had had since the kidnapping.

Bucky looked up when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Sam’s voice was gentle as he continued, “Even then, I only planned to give you a place to rest for the night, a meal. But you… you are not at all what I expected.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky pressed, unconsciously leaning in to the warmth of Sam’s body as they wrapped an arm around him.

“I cannot explain it,” Sam said after a moment. “But I feel as if… I have a connection with you. Perhaps that is why I gave up my name so easily, and do not regret it. If you so desire, you could stay here. Those looking for you will give up the chase, thinking you have disappeared into the woods.”

“Darlin’, I hate to break it to you, but those chasing me would never give up so easily,” Bucky huffed.

“You would be surprised what happens when you are under the protection of a forest god,” Sam retorted, just smug enough that it stirred something inside of Bucky.

“I thought you said this wasn’t some Hades and Persephone shit,” Bucky snarked, keeping his tone light.

Thankfully, Sam just laughed, pinching Bucky. “I am not cursing you to make you stay. I am merely offering you a safe place and companionship. As far as the legendary lovers angle, though, that comparison can remain.”

“Legendary, huh?” Bucky laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Thinking quite highly of yourself there.”

“I’m a god,” Sam pointed out for what had to be the millionth time.

“Being a god doesn’t automatically make you a legendary lover,” Bucky argued, mostly for the sake of arguing. And because, quite honestly, he was curious.

“And just how many gods have you met?” Sam challenged.

“How many humans have you slept with?” Bucky challenged right back, purposely pushing Sam just to see what they might do.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sam practically purred, turning around to face Bucky.

Just to be a brat, Bucky replied, “That _is_ why I asked.”

Sam huffed out a sound that was a combination of a laugh and pure annoyance, but before Bucky could say anything else, Sam’s lips were on Bucky’s, presumably to shut him up. Bucky settled his flesh hand on the back of Sam’s neck, pulling them in closer as they kissed. After a moment of hesitation, Bucky sighed and relaxed into the kiss. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he’d even kissed anyone by choice, and he certainly couldn’t remember the last time anyone had ever kissed him like this.

It was easy to fall into it, to lose himself in it.

“Not bad,” he murmured to Sam when they broke apart to breathe.

Sam let out a derisive snort. “Not bad, he says,” they mutter, rolling their eyes with a smug smile on their face. “I’ll show you _not bad_.”

Before Bucky could even bite back, he felt himself being lowered down onto the pillows. He stared up at Sam and felt his breath catch in his throat. The fire light reflected off of Sam’s face, giving their rich, dark skin an otherworldly glow. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Bucky murmured instead of a witty comeback, surprising both of them.

Sam stared back down at Bucky with a small, pleased smile. “I know,” they teased, making Bucky roll his eyes but grin back. Sam didn’t give Bucky a chance to retort, and instead leaned in to kiss him. Bucky kissed him back, trying to hold back the soft sounds that threatened to come out as the kiss progressed. “Don’t hold back,” Sam murmured, making Bucky’s skin flush, part in embarrassment that he’d been caught and part at the tone of the god’s voice.

Bucky scratched over the back of Sam’s neck, moaning low in his throat as Sam rolled their hips down. “Fuck,” he moaned, arching his body up.

“What do you want?” Sam asked, pulling away from the kiss when both of them were panting for breath. Bucky dragged his thumb along Sam’s jaw, swallowing. Their skin was warm to the touch, and Bucky knew it wasn’t just from the fire.

“You,” he replied, his voice hoarse.

“That’s a given,” Sam replied, kissing down Bucky’s neck. Sam nibbled at the skin as they pointed out, “but you didn’t tell me how.”

Bucky laughed, breathless, then closed his eyes for a moment to try to compose himself. It’d been so long since he had been touched by anyone that his mind and body were moving at different speeds; all he could do was feel.

“Barely kissed you and I already blew your mind? And you doubted me,” Sam teased, nuzzling their nose into the crook of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky shuddered at that, letting out a little whimper. “Been a long time,” he confessed, opening his eyes again.

Sam nodded, smiling. It was gentle enough that Bucky was able to relax and smile back. “We can go slow. We have all the time in the world, if you’ll stay.”

Bucky ran his thumb over Sam’s face, exploring and appreciating. It was a lot to think about. He’d only just met Sam, and the god was inviting him to… what, live there? In this… cave in the woods, no way to get in contact with anyone?

Sam leaned up, elbows on either side of Bucky’s shoulders, smiling down at him. “Don’t worry, this is just my summer home,” Sam teased.

Bucky blinked at that. “How…”

“God,” Sam reminded Bucky. Again.

Bucky rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a laugh. “Right. Okay. Explain to me before I agree to anything.” He ran his metal finger over Sam’s forehead, just under the crown, without thinking, and immediately regretted it. He expected Sam to flinch, to be disgusted, something, but there was no reaction at all. Bucky relaxed a little.

“Of course. Do you want to sit up to talk?” It probably would have been easier, sure, but… well, Bucky was comfortable. He shook his head, and Sam nodded. “I live all over the forest. This cave is just one place I have, and it was the closest to where you were. One is an abandoned house, which could be yours. It is… perhaps not in the shape you might be used to, but it’s something.” The idea of his own place, a place that was potentially a project for him, was certainly tempting. “You’re not my prisoner. Like I said, I’m offering you companionship, protection, a home. You don’t have to only stay in the forest, but my powers are strongest here. If you stray too far beyond the village on the outskirts of the forest, I’m not sure what might happen and if the men will be able to track you down. I’ve never, ah, tested this type of thing before.”

“What if you come with me?” Bucky found himself asking.

Sam looked… regretful, perhaps. Not quite sad, perhaps disappointed. It was hard for Bucky to place the emotions that were on the god’s face and in their eyes. “I cannot leave the forest. I am bound here.”

Ah. That would explain the complicated emotions. “Do you ever… wish you could leave? Even just to… go into town?” Bucky asked.

“I never have, before now. But this is where I have been for millennia, and it is my home. I am happy here,” Sam said, after a moment of thought. “Of course, the forest used to be much larger. Still, it is large enough to keep me busy, and my birds keep me company.”

“Before now?” Bucky asked.

Sam shrugged a little, the look on his face suggesting that he might want to look away, but he refused. “Before the thought of going anywhere with you came along, yes,” he admitted.

Bucky wondered, suddenly, just how lonely Sam might be. Was that why Sam wanted him? But, no. It seemed that many from the village and surrounding cities came to these woods, even if not as deep as they currently were. If Sam wanted just any companion, surely there were ample opportunities.

“I do believe, however,” Sam said, interrupting Bucky’s train of thought and getting back on topic, “that if you bring one of my birds with you, they would work as a shield.”

“I hope you have other birds, then, because I don’t think Redwing likes me much,” Bucky said, voice dry in a way that made Sam chuckle. The sound was like music to Bucky’s ears.

“He’s only mad you interrupted his nap with all the commotion. He’ll get over it. I have an entire forest of birds who would be happy to go with you, though, should I ask them,” Sam smiled warmly.

“Maybe I’ll even wind up with a bird familiar of my own,” Bucky said, and then blinked slowly at the words. They seemed final. Like he’d already made up his mind what his answer would be. And maybe… maybe he had. Sam’s whole face lit up in a way that had Bucky’s heart skipping a beat, and… yeah, decision made. He swallowed, collecting himself, finally asking, “I can go visit my family, then? It’s just… I haven’t seen my sister or my friend in a long time, and I’d like… to at least let them know I’m alive.” He looked down, worrying his lip in his teeth. There had been so many times that he’d wanted to give them some kind of sign that he was still alive, or even to check in on them, but he didn’t want to put them in any kind of danger, so he’d stayed away.

“Of course,” Sam said, the smile still on his face even as he leaned in to press a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. Bucky let out a shaky breath, looking back up at Sam, feeling hopeful for the first time in a very, very long time.

“And the house…?”

“It’s not much, but it’s yours, to do as you please with,” Sam said, punctuating the sentence with a kiss to Bucky’s lips.

“Can your magic help me so I don’t have to pay for any repairs?” Bucky asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. “How do you think I furnished this place? There’s not exactly an Ikea in the middle of the forest.”

Bucky laughed, delighted, and wrapped his arm around Sam so that he could pull Sam in for a long, lingering kiss. “Then I will stay with you, my Falcon.” Sam beamed at him, leaning in to kiss him deeply.

After a few moments, Bucky pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Sam with a confused look on his face. “Wait, how do you know Ikea, but not _Jurassic Park_?”

Sam rolled his eyes so much it had Bucky trying not to burst out into laughter. “Shut up,” he sighed.

“Make me,” Bucky beamed up at Sam, who rolled his eyes again but leaned in to kiss Bucky with a deep, long kiss that had Bucky melting into the pillows and losing himself in the moment.


End file.
